Perfect Invincible GAMER!
is the thirty-sixth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. It also features Kiriya Kujo's defection from Masamune Dan. Synopsis All of a sudden, Genm Corp. suddenly announces a new addition to Kamen Rider Chronicle! The "Cronus Capture Quest!" The purpose of it is in order to increase the number of Kamen Rider Chronicle Ride-Players. All while knowing what dangers lie ahead, thousands of players join the game! Meanwhile, Emu is still reminded of the message Kiriya said to him before Masamune took him away. Kuroto also quickly completes an invincible golden Gashat holding an unbelievable amount of hidden power! It was Ex-Aid and the others who rushed to stop the "Cronus Capture Quest" when Brave and Lazer Turbo stand in their way once again... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : *High School Girls: , *Father: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: : *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Ride Players: , Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki (1x failed) **Brave ***Taddle Legacy (failed) Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Shakariki Sports (in Gashacon Sparrow) **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Hyper Muteki **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Errors *When Genm uses the Hyper Muteki Gashat to enter Muteki Mode, he remains in his Level X-0 form even though the Hyper Muteki Gashat replaces the Dangerous Zombie Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot, with the latter Gashat already in the Gashat holder of the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 94 **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Giri Giri Chambara, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Ex-Aid's Muteki Gamer and the Hyper Muteki Gashat is a reference to the , and from Sonic, and the Super Star from Super Mario. *As of this episode, Kiriya Kujo has been added back into the opening sequence, though his background still appears glitched much like when he was absent from the opening sequence. *Due to Kiriya's return to the good side, the "Next Episode" screen now shows Lazer Level 1 reappears on the fourth block joining Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe Level and makes Genm Level 1 bounce off, which hasn't happened since his death in epiosde 12. *Unlike others' transformations, Emu has to take out the Gashats first before canceling the Muteki Gamer's transformation, due to the Hyper Muteki Gashat flipping open and covering the Driver's screen, making it difficult to close the Driver without taking out the Gashats first. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 完全無敵のGAMER！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 完全無敵のGAMER！ References Category:New Form Episode